themysticalcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Len Nieta's Vida
Len Nieta's Vida, Valentine, or 'Len Nieta/angel', was the vessel of Barrel after Barrel's mysterious death and sealed in the Tumba de Barrel y Alquimia sin Valor. Abilities Power of Envy Since Barrel was the Sinner of Envy, the Vida gained the Stigma of Envy. The Power of Envy allowed him to copy any attack, to some extent. Fatal Attraction Fatal Attraction creates monstrous pressure to the surrounding area. It is guessed that Fatal Attraction originates from Voz's 'Grave Gravedad' ability. Art of Frozen Sand Barrel created a technique called Frozen Sand by mixing an ice ability and a sand ability. It allows the user to manipulate sand in the general area and freeze it. The Vida usually uses the Art of Frozen Sand to create Frozen Sand replicas of himself for battle. Absolute Zero Absolute is an ability in which freezes time around the user, including the user. This technique has only been used twice in recorded history, once by St. Sutherland and the other by Len Nieta's Vida. History During an experiment, Len Nieta, Noah Darling, and Rey were turned into Vidas. Len Nieta's Vida resumed control of Organization V until a failed attempt to resurrect the angel that resulted in his unconciousness (and possessed by Barrel). The Vida fled along with Noah Darling's Vida, Grimm Degus, Navéx, Duxirt, Ellubox, Xalco, Verde, Oxossic, and Rex Ticó. Len Nieta's Vida later returned to the Mu where he resumed his post as Sinner of Envy. Synopsis Great God War arc Valentine was with a few others at Mirage Island when he and Leonardo de Ira were summoned to Faralda to meet with The Order's Coordinator Sebastin Darling about Cedric Aduella. While Leonardo explains to Sebastin that Cedric wasn't missing, Valentine went to meet with Phaethon and some Elder Gods. However, the meeting backfires and a war starts. Near the end of The Great God War, Ashley de Superbia forces Valentine to reveal the location of the Kim-un-Kurs to Izen and Darmadia. Dawn of a New Age arc Valentine, along with Kira (Barrel's twin brother), guise up as The Twins. Valentine ambushes Zayru Licayan, and with the Power of Envy, gets Zayru to attack Sirberius Reono. Later, Valentine uses the Power of Envy on Noe Cross in order to get Noe to begin the Noe Conspiracy. Valentine and Kira's plan fails when Noe Cross and Vode con Len's coup d'etat fails. Kira and Valentine later spot Tenkai killing Noe. Revive Revival arc Valentine encounters Drakov, whose army had been slaughtered by Valentine's forces and Ashley. When Valentine tells Drakov his plan, Drakov attacks Valentine. Sirberius Reono gets a glimpse of Valentine killing Drakov. In his dying breath, Drakov has Manuel warn the Mystic Council. Kira and Valentine split up to find Manuel. Kira finds Manuel and kills him; Kira tries to fake his own death but it is later revealed that Valentine saw through it. After Kira's fake death, Valentine bumps into Sirberius. Valentine joins Sirberius in his search for Okuram. Once Sirberius finds Okuram and defeats him, Valentine sets up a trap and attempts to gain some 'data'. Valentine is defeated by Sirberius but his life is spared. SALIGIA arc Valentine is manipulating all the strings in the SALIGIA Incident. He had planned on using the Mystic Council to kill all the other SALIGIA Sinners except Ashley. Since he didn't want Ashley to become suspicious, Valentine sends out an assassin to go after Ashley whom Ashley could easily defeat. Valentine sent out Wrath to bring Tenkai to the Castle in the Sky, Valentine's fortress, but Tenkai thinks Wrath is an enemy and kills him. Tenkai goes to the Castle in the Sky where he battle Valentine. It ends with a draw and leaves Valentine weak. Valentine gives Tenkai the Sapphire Lodis, the twin artifact of Sirberius' Ruby Lodis. When Phaethon arrives at Shadow Imperia when the Council members regroup, a Frozen Sand replica of Valentine attacks him. Phaethon is revealed to be Tiolee Cross and gets killed by the Valentine replica. Valentine informs Kira, who is hiding in the shadows, that he saw through Kira's charade. After the SALIGIA Incident, Sirberius offers Valentine a post in the Mystic Council which Valentine accepts. At the end, N.V. reveals to Valentine her feelings for him. Key 4 arc Valentine informs the Council that Azriel is hiding out at The Gourd and is using his Power of Wrath to cause chaos in the Mystic Realm. He and N.V. lead the Council and a couple others to Mirage Island where The Gourd is located. Valentine and N.V. take on Tsae to allow the others to proceed ahead. The duo later meet up with everyone after killing Tsae. Valentine fights Damien to led them pass again; Damien later escapes. Kira encounters Valentine and the group later on on the beach. Kira mocks Valentine, showing that he killed Azriel and he is the new Sinner of Wrath. The Chase arc With Sirberius gone, the Council is in chaos. Valentine does all he can to help Aeris Nightstriker keep the Council intact. Valentine shows Rubi Delacoure a file from the Wave Project, Valentine' s mysterious project. The files suggests that Dante may have been a boy named Daniel whom Kurasawa Cross kidnapped for his own gain. Valentine goes on a small trip to find Kira. When he does, he discovers Sirberius and Tenkai, with Kira's help, fighting the Kim-un-Kur Committee. Valentine helps Kira kill Elder God Amen and defeat Elder God Hallelujah. The two then go there seperate ways. Valentine tries to persuade Sirberius to come back but Sirberius refuses. Sirberius and Tenkai leave and haven't been seen since. Valentine is later in a Council meeting when Ashley shows up. Memento Mori N/A Fate of the Unknown Valentine goes with the group to stop the Remnants of Atlantis' invasion of Lemures. From Ashley's report, he discovers Ukel is among the Remnants of Atlantis and tells Ashley to not fight Ukel. Valentine meets up with Ukel and the two converse. At the end, Valentine kills Ukel. Kira comes and attacks Valentine. After being stabbed and stating the two brothers shouldn't exist, Valentine activates Absolute Zero to freeze both of them in time. Behind the Scenes Len Nieta's Vida, including the Somebody Len Nieta, were first introduced in "Finis Valorum" though Len Nieta's Vida was unofficially first appeared in "Bingo Book - Four Horsemen (Guardians of Hell)". It is unknown if a Muerta was created or not since the Vida doesn't officially die. Category:Characters Category:Organization V Category:Vida Category:Len Nieta Category:SALIGIA Category:Sinners Category:Mystic Council